Loves first truth
by romaniac666
Summary: michiru finds true love in a place she never expected to and who knows what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

It was a day unlike any other day and there was a chill in the air. Michiru was outside in a flower-print dress that was black with one of those lace under-things beneath it to give it shiver, and marine cathedral locked in her case in her right hand. She wore dark colours because it was winter and she knows about fashion. She felt a thrill about her, yet ignored it as she made her way to her recital. It wouldn't be long now before she was bathed in the light of the stage and heard the roar of the crowd (except when she was playing, because they weren't rude like American people). She smelled a faint glimmer in the air and yet still ventured forth to her destination—the Japanese Music Hall.

She arrived shortly after the audience began arriving and into her private dressing room just for her. There was a program set on her vanity along with her usual equipment of brushes, combs, make-up and floss. She began putting on her make-up, not really caring to notice the program—afterall, she'd read her own description many times and knew what her past was. She then stood when the Impresario knocked at the door and told her to come on, that it was showtime. She removed marine cathedral from her case and her bow, Fallus, and stroked him across her just for a moment noting the sounds as they interwove with her and the room and the sound and smiled. It was perfectly tuned. She made her way out of the room, neglecting the program and into the clutches of her gasping audience. Her music was so good it made their skin crawl.

When the performance ended at half past 8, she headed back to her room and began to pack up her violin and its case. Haruka would be picking her up in her garish yellow car that evening. She was usually late—flirting with the other girls, so she had time to relax post-performance. It was then that the rest of her life would be changed. A sound, sound of all sounds, would siphon into her room and to her ears creating a kind of crying plea like she'd never heard before. A message. Something trying to call out, something desperate, something exotic… Something… Different. Her head turned towards the closed door with a gasp. She rushed forward to the door and threw it open—listening intently as one artist, sifting through the pages of a book to find its meaning—find the chapter that trapped the passage that held the answer… She'd never heard this before. She listened for long moments before returning to her vanity and picking up the program. It stated that after the delightful Kaio Michiru finished playing her violin, the young trio The Starlights would give their performance. A picture accompanied a brief description of the boy band, and she could barely read it when her eyes fell upon the face of the lead singer, the man behind the suit, the message unblurred somewhat in the music… Who is he? Her head thrumped in her chest hard, and harder. She needed to find out.

"Hey Michi." She hated being called that. She turned to find Haruka there in her same lame-ass I'm a bull-dyke outfit with that hideous vest and handmedown jeans. "Ara… You've arrived at last." Haruka offered a lop-sided smile, "o-o-oh is that jealousy? Keep me satisfied and I wouldn't flirt so much." She sneered at Michiru, but Michiru was too classy to respond to that and simply stepped passed her. Unfortunately she wouldn't be able to meet the handsome man in the photo… Not that night at least.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Alright so some time is gonna pass.

Two weeks later.

Michiru doesn't consider ever having the chance to meet the brilliant star (light) because well , she knew she lost her chance because of Haruka. She goes to the park to play her violin bc they live in an apartment and Haruka cant stand to hear that shit for too long. She sets down her practice violin, because she doesn't bring marine cathedral out to just anyone. She shits and begins playing the violin. She doesn't know how long shes playing the violin but at some point (it's actually been two and a half hours) and she hears a voice from above the music. It's a deeper voice with a cool ring to it, it seems to be very sweet sounding and flows in with the music. "You must be Kaio Michiru." Michiru stops playing and stands quickly, embaressed that shes been found and begins packing up her practice violin. That's when she lifts her eyes to see Seiya. He is tall and has dark hair. He is wearing a black and red suit with a yellow tie (not like haruka's garish yellow car, but a golden softer colour). He is wearing a smile and looks really cool and calm. She blushes, "Oh, your one of the Starlights, right?" "Yeah." He saus. She nods and gathers her thoughts and gains her composhure. "Its really nice to meet you." "The name's Seiya, Michiru." She watches him skeptically. "Ara… Seiya." She liked the sound of his name. And she liked the way he said her name. She really liked the way him saying her name made her feel. He didn't call her Michi like Haruka did. "Michiru, I heard you two weeks ago at the concert. You were really amazing. I want to know more about you, because I can tell theres more than what meets the eye with you." He chuckled, and Michiru blushed again. It made her skin crawl with delight. But she remembered the woman at home. "Oh well… Ara… Ara, I'm seeing someone Seiya." He frowned and lowered his eyes, she could tell the disappointment and sadness within his visage. "Oh, well if you don't want to..-" He was interrupted when she reached out and touched his arm and that was when the spark hit. It was electric! It was sudden and she and he lifted their eyes to one another and watched with a deepness that no one had ever felt between them. It was a colliding of starts, almost, and he couldn't help but lean in and kiss the woman he knew he loved, and she kissed back because she couldn't help that she loved him too and he was way better then Haruka because there was a connection there and it just felt so good and she didn't want to stop but she had to because it was suddenly dark and she heard her name being called and so she turned. And when she looked back he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

She turned around to find Haruka there, wondering where she had been even though she'd told her its just haruka wasn't listening like she always does. She walked back home with Haruka but kept looking over her shoulder at the place where she saw him last.

Many nights would pass and in the dreams she would see him calling to her, watching her (but not stalker like, just cool and in the background) and she couldn't sleep finally one night like 3 weeks later. She got up from the bed wearing some hot little onesy that went to her upper thigh and was lavender like her eyes. She went to get a glass of water but that never works, so she puts on a robe and steps out onto the balcony while Haruka was still in bed. Shed wondered where he'd been and sighed. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and gasped turning around.

It was he.

She didn't know what to do or say and he didn't say anything so she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him super hard and he kissed her and so they kissed together on the balcony in the moonlight with the moonbeams coming down and blanketing them with soft light and it was really nice. Her chest felt really strange and she looked up at him and then felt overcome with guilt. "But I can't…. Haruka…" She glanced inside but Haruka was still asleep and not caring. She kept her arms around his neck so that he couldn't disappear again and then looked back at him. He had sad eyes. "If that's what you want, baby, I can't stop you. You're your own person and though she treats you bad and I would not its your choice." She watched him for like a minute. He was right. She knew better and just laid her head against his chest. "Take me away from here." She sighed. She felt him smile and lifted her eyes to his. "That doesn't sound like someone with a broken hart. It sounds like you want me as much as I want you." She nodded. "then come on. Let's get out of here and have the night of our lives. If I can't be with you, at least give me this night." He was so romantic and it moved her and she nodded and they were off. They went to a midnight carnival and he bought her cotton candy and gum and won stuffed bears and just held hands with her and watched her always with loving eyes and it fucking kicked ass and she'd never had such a good night so she told him she loved him and then…. She woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Was it a dream? It had to have been a dream because she woke up and she was beside Haruka with a mouthful of blond hair and a slumped form sprawled across her. She sighed and spit up the hair and stood up. Michiru went downstairs to the workout faculty because she aint trying to be no fatty. She paused when a large sent flew past her nose from her shirt. It was his cologne. Was it a dream, afterall? She continued for the rest of the day and wondered what was happening. She spent the next two weeks thinking about him and their joyride in the midnight carnival and how much fun they had together and the cotton candy and popcorn and his toothpaste tasting kisses. Harukas kisses always tasted like sweat.

It wasn't until a lone afternoon when Michiru was missing him the most that she isolated herself from Haruka's badgery and sat on a large rock next to the ocean. This is where she felt she could be herself. Maybe she should say goodbye to her? Maybe she should follow her heart because it feels so good with him? But what kind of person would she be to follow her heart and leave Haruka? She knew in her heart that because she was a pisces and had to follow her heart that she would have to be with him, but she was stubborn and tried to avert her mind from him. It was then that she smelled the sweet scent of his cologne—Axe 'Instinct'.

She turned and gasped almost toppling over herself as she saw the handsome stallion. "Seiya!" he took her into his arms and kissed her and she knew then and there that there was no resisting. This was the man for her. "Come with me, Michiru. I lost my planet and you're the only thing I have and I want to be with you, so leave her, ok?" She nodded. "Ok."

And from that moment on Michiru never stopped smiling and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
